


The demise of a Monster

by Warlady



Series: Facts in Cybertronian medic's lore [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: Somebody hurt Knockout in the past and he needs support from his lover





	The demise of a Monster

Megatron was not entirely happy with his new title as High Lord Protector. When the option was presented to him, it certainly was not very appealing, but it was better than deactivation.

And a deactivation sentence was in his immediate future when Optimus Prime saved him by a whisker. 

Optimus was strongly against the death penalty and particularly against Megatron’s demise, so he dug out an old tradition from oblivion and invoked his right to choose a High Lord Protector to help him with his duties as Prime. Just like that Megatron found himself tied up to a title he didn’t deserve and working close Optimus Prime. He liked the latter but the chaste nature of their relationship was annoying to say the least.

Of course, nobody mentioned one of his functions was to accompany Optimus Prime to the executions of war criminals. To Megatron’s utter astonishment his own crimes paled compared to the atrocities his own brethren had perpetrated in his name. Most were criminal acts he had not heard of until now. 

“The last one, Megatron, and this time it is not one of your soldiers, but one of mine.” They were walking through the dark corridors of Iacon Prison. The execution chamber was in the basement of the building. 

“Another one?” For Megatron that had been a surprise, it seemed the Autobot army included a good deal of psychopaths. “Well, at least this time I won’t be cursed to the Pit of the Unmaker and beyond by the convict. Somebody I know?”

“I don’t think so. Magnus told me he was once part of the Wreckers, though he was dismissed because he used excessive and unnecessary violence.” Optimus shook his head. Every time one of the ex-Autobots was charged it felt like a blow to his spark. 

“The charges?” Megatron asked, he had not read the files in detail, not all of them. Though he knew the deactivation penalty was given to especially cruel criminals. 

“He tortured, raped and killed at least ten victims, civilians, some of them were sparklings.” Optimus voice faltered at the end of the sentence. His legs buckled. Megatron caught him and pushed his frame gently towards a nearby wall for support.

“Sparklings! Primus! How such a monster claimed allegiance to the Autobot’s ideals!” Some coolant tears flowed from The Prime’s optics down his faceplates. “I don’t know how this happened! This is the tenth Autobot with the same charges! We were at war, many soldiers’ sparks extinguished in battles, and many innocents’. Casualties were terrible but sadly they were expected...but to snuff a spark in cold Energon, just like that, and add torture and...what kind of pleasure can a bot get from such an atrocity?” Optimus’ words were uttered between quiet sobs.

Megatron felt his spark sinking, it was not easy to see his ex-enemy, the always serene, proper and lethal Optimus Prime shedding tears of coolant. He rather liked him looking him as the usual emotionless pillar of integrity. Optimus crying reminded him too much of Orion, and it was painful.

“Put yourself together, Prime. I too had to keep the calm facade while I watched the death of my comrades; believe me, it was not easy knowing they went to extremes not even I dared to go.”

“It’s not the same. Not a single Decepticon has been charged with rape.” Optimus whispered softly. 

“That’s because nobody would dare to defy me,” Megatron explained. “I witnessed my share of rape when I lived at Kaon. No bot should suffer such degradation and pain. So I prohibited forced interface or sexual harassment of any kind against civilians, enemies or allies. I even snuffed the spark of a couple of my minions because they dared to go against my orders. If only I had known the other atrocities…”

He took Optimus’ servo in his massive one and pulled him forward, waiting until the Prime could balance on his own pedes without help. Optimus ex-vented in a Cybertronian resemblance of a resigned sigh, regaining some of his composure.

“There there, Prime, no more tears.” Megatron patted Optimus back. “Your good doctor will do it as fast as with the others. It is a painless and fast procedure: Stasis lock and then a disconnection of the spark-chamber. I still believe the way to get rid of rapists in Kaon was better. They were tossed into the melting pits alive, kicking and screaming.” Megatron smirked.

“Barbaric!” Optimus exclaimed although a little part of his processor whispered to his audial that in the present case doing it like in Kaon could feel really good.

********************  
When Ratchet arrived at his apartment at the end of the cycle he ex-vented in despair. Off-lining a mech was always a hard procedure to perform. When he received his medical badge and his credentials he swore to cure the ill and mend the broken, to extinguish a spark was against all his basic beliefs and protocols.

“Ratchet, mon amour, are you already here?” Knockout came to the door to greet his lover, he embraced the old medic and kissed him softly on the lip-plates “I was expecting you a little later.”

“Well, the execution was swift and giving the past allegiances of the mech, Optimus decided this execution was stressful to me. So he granted me an early leave and a cycle-off tomorrow, for you and me.”

“Both of us? Primus bless the Prime, it’s been so long since we had vacations!” Knockout exclaimed, in fact since the reborn of Cybertron and the massive arrival of exiled Cybertronians, their schedule was full most of the time. “Past allegiances? Was the criminal an Autobot?”

“Yes an ex-Wrecker, I only saw him once or twice during the war. He was part of the Wreckers when there were many squads, his entire squad was dismissed when Ultra Magnus was designated as their commander. It seems Stampede and his mates were extremely violent, even for the war. However, he was wearing the Autobot’s sigil all the time, even when he was committing the most abhorrent crimes.” Ratchet shook his helm. 

“Did you said Stampede?” Knockout voice was tremulous all of a sudden.

“Yes, that was his designation. Why are you so pale, Knockout?”

The red mech felt her knee junctions as if they had turned into jelly and if Ratchet had not caught him, he would have fallen unconscious to the ground. 

***************************

“GGGGGaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!” Knockout sat upright in the berth, ex-venting heavily, his frame trembling and his optics wide. 

“Knockout, calm down, I’m here. Look at me, mon amour.” Ratchet cooed. “You went of-line, are you fine? Are you ill?” The old medic was sitting on the berth beside Knockout.

The red mech looked at Ratchet and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Ratched encircled the mech’s frame with his arms and stroked tenderly his backstruts.

The old mech had learned to deal with Knockout’s bad memory fluxes. The younger mech had told him that sometimes he dreamed of Breakdown. Sometimes he dreamed of Airachnid a shadowy eight-legged monstrosity tearing his Conjunx apart while he screamed. Other times he dreamed of his bonded making love to him, and suddenly he noticed it was Breakdown’ spark-less cold frame controlled by Silas. After that kind of dreams, Ratchet let him cry and embraced him until recharge came back.

But this time, he was not dreaming, he had off-lined, at the mention of…

“You did know Stampede, didn’t you?” Ratchet asked he kept his voice low and calm, trying not to distress Knockout further. 

Knockout just nodded, his sobs diminished in intensity.

“It was him the one who hurt you?” Ratchet knew somebody in the past had damaged Knockout sexually. The red mech hid it quite well, but making love to him, especially when he was in the receiving role, involved a generous deal of reassuring caresses and words, and careful preparation.

Ratchet always complied, not uttering a word, knowing it was something the younger needed and he too enjoyed. But, it was unsettling for Ratchet, he was sure something was amiss, he didn’t know how to feel. After those encounters, he had asked to Knockout if he wanted to share something. The red mech only shook his helm and his lover didn’t insist.

Today something had changed, he could now put a name to the perpetrator, a mech that finally was reached by the horrid deeds of his past. “He is gone, mon amour, gone forever. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

“He hurt me so deeply that his only mention made me remember all the horrible things he and the others did to me. His spark extinguished, but I can’t forget. ”

“You have to talk about it with someone, a specialist could...” Ratchet was cut short.

“No, nobody has to know, Breakdown knew. But...he is gone now too, and I…”

”Ratchet felt touched in his spark by the profound sadness in Knockout’s E.M. field, it was painful to feel that instead of the habitual sparking cheerfulness. He shifted his position until he was sitting on the berth, with his backstruts against the wall, his knees bent and his thighs open “Come here, mon amour.”

Knockout doubted for a while and finally decided. He just moved to the space on the berth between Ratchet thighs, seated there with his backstruts against the wide chest of the other mech and guarded on both sides by the strong legs and finally placed the back of his helm against Ratchet’s pauldron. He welcomed the arm his lover wrapped around him and the servo that was placed softly on his chest plates. 

“I know Breakdown is not with you, but I am here, Knockout, I will stay here. You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

Knockout sighed in deep. “What I’m going to tell you stays between you and me. Swear by your spark you won’t repeat it.”

“I swear it.” Ratchet braced himself, being a war medic he had heard his deal of stories of rape, shocking and gruesome all of them. But, this was Knockout, his beloved Knockout. 

“The war was in its first stages. I was working in the emergency ward of the Medicine Academy when notice of a huge explosion in the commercial district arrived. I wasn’t graduated yet, so some other students and I were sent on a mission to evacuate survivors. To cover a wider area we separated.”

_____

Knockout was not sure what was worse, the Decepticon terrorists or the Wreckers. This conflict was taking an unexpected high toll of dead and injured ones, civilian and neutrals like him were the ones that paid for something they hadn’t started. 

A quick glance over the debris was enough to realize there were no survivors. He almost purged his tank at the horrible vision of the scorched mutilated remains of some bots, one of them was clearly a sparkling.

He was about to call to his companions when he noticed that behind the building there was a little warehouse that was still whole. Maybe some wounded ones had hidden in there 

When he got close to the tattered building a big mech came from inside it and grabbed his arm, almost crushing his plating.“But what we have here a little pretty mech.” The brute dragged him into the structure. The place was poorly lit, dingy, small, and there was a pungent smell of waste fluid.

“Hey mates, look what I found, he was spying among the ruins!” 

“I am a medic, I was looking for survivors, please, let me go.” Knockout tried in vain to disentangle from the iron grip the bigger bot had on his arm.

“Survivors? Heh, not a single one left, pretty. We disposed of those Decepti-scum completely.” Only a voice, and a huge form under the scarce light of the place.

“I believe you, please, release me so I can go back to my unit, there are people who need me.”

“Oh, but we can’t do that. If you were there trying to help whatever rebel who had survived it means you are a Decepticon.” Other voice, and a looming menacing silhouette as well.

“No, I am neutral, please let me show you my clearance.” Before he could move to show his credentials he was tackled by the mech that had dragged him there; Knockout fell on his front and was pinned to the floor.

“Decepticon or not, you are a nice piece of ass.” The attacker’s vicious voice drawled just inches from the young medic’s audial fin, the massive frame was pressed against his back, hindering Knockout’s motions. “You know, little one, we Wreckers love blowing things up , I dare say we get turned on by a good explosion, don’t we fellows?”

“Yeah, Stampede, and we share.” Was the reply of one, between guffaws of the others.

“Yeah, yeah, we share, but I found him, so I will be the first to give him our special welcoming.” The bot over the medic said, while his massive servo reached under the trapped frame of Knockout and groped brutally the frontal pelvic plates.

“Don’t please, please, dooon’t!!!!!” Knockout cried out loud when his codpiece, and then the cover of his valve were ripped away. 

“Oh, look at this tight little valve.” The unmistakable sound of a modesty panel shifting away and a spike pressurizing, reached Knockout’s audials and he trembled in panic.

Then, acute pain, humiliation, and the sniggers and jeers of the others, as his face was pressed against the grimy soil, and his port was pounded again, and again…  
________

“Wreckers share, they had said. That line crossed my processor when they took turns to rape me. I off-lined by the stress and the pain. The attackers probably thought my spark had extinguished and left me on the place. My companions found me, carried me to the Academy and tended my wounds. Painkillers, Energon and other medicines were already scarce because of the war. Given my extensive injuries, I was not useful enough as a medic, so I was not allowed to fuel as one. As a patient, I had only meager rations, enough to half-function. I don’t have to tell you how slow self-recover protocols become when you just can’t replenish your tanks fully.

Before that, I sympathize with neither Autobots or Decepticons. Those attackers were Wreckers, Autobots, their propaganda claimed they were in the side of justice and peace, but those beasts took everything from me: my self-esteem, my health, my career and I was going to perish of starvation too. I told you once that I just aligned with the winner faction, but the truth is that I joined Decepticon’s ranks because they offered me enough Energon to recover, respect, a position as a medic and the chance to fight against Autobots.” Knockout ex-vented softly, now he was crying again, but with silent tears running down his faceplates. He finally felt relieved somehow.

“I’m so sorry, really, really sorry. To think Wreckers did such a thing to you!!! That means Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Breakdown…” Ratchet was trembling in rage, and some tears had escaped his optics.

“They were not in that squad, and at the moment Magnus was not their commander. Breakdown told me he had heard the offenders bragging about what they had done, not only to me but to many others. My dear Breakdown was a brute and violent as they come, but never a rapist. He was witness to one of those attacks and complained to their superiors. But, it seemed they didn’t mind if their minions violated some bots, as long as they accomplished their destructive affairs. After that, he defected from the Autobots to the Decepticons. We met each other and the rest you know it.”

“This outrage can’t stay outspoken, I have to inform Optimus!”

Knockout alarmed visibly and swiftly shifted his position until he kneeled between Ratchet’s legs.

“Please, don’t, you promised! Breakdown knew, and now you do too. It’s all that matters, all that I need.” 

“But…they deserve to be punished!”

“Well, let’s say most of the offenders are way away from Cybertronian system of justice. Breakdown got rid of them one by one; my dear Conjunx was sure to make me watch while he crushed their sparks and I helped him dismantle their disgusting frames.” Knockout tone had a hint of satisfaction. 

Ratchet felt sick in his tank, remembering his actual lover used to be a Decepticon, not as big and impressive as Megatron but ruthless and vengeful as any of them. Then again, could he blame him? No, he could not.

“Today, you finished his work.” Knockout continued. “Stampede was the one who dragged me into that hut, the first one that defiled me. He escaped to the outer colonies when he was kicked out from the Wreckers by Ultra Magnus. We lost his track and I assumed he had died a long time ago.”

Ratchet kissed knockout on the lip plates, softly. “It was a pity Breakdown didn’t find him, he continued torturing and killing innocents for only Primus knows how much time.” 

“Ratch, it’s our secret, please don’t tell.”

“Not a word. Would you want a sedative? You need to recharge, a dreamless formula, I will prepare one just for you.”

“Well, you are spoiling me, but I accept. And, please hold me while I recharge.”

“Whatever you want, mon amour.” 

Ratchet prepared the sedative and gave it to Knockout. They lied down together and true to his words the old medic encircled the shorter mech with his arms. 

As Knockout was drifting into recharge Ratchet remembered the optics of Stampede as he off-lined, his face contorted in a horrible grin. ‘I regret nothing’, were the sadistic mech’s last words. 

Ratchet betrayed his oath and beliefs, but all the satisfaction in having snuffed that monster’s spark was worth it. ‘To the pit with my beliefs, that mech deserved it. I only wish I had changed the anesthetics in the syringe to sulfuric acid. A painless and swift end was something too good for that monster.’


End file.
